


And One More Thing

by OwlosaurusRex



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: "presents" you know, Au-Myra's dead, Birthday Presents, Fluff ish, Happy Birthday Sea Bass, Joseb - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlosaurusRex/pseuds/OwlosaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Sea Bass!<br/>It's a couple days late from his headcannon birthday but I wanted to try to make it decent. I might continue this into nsfw territory later but for now just have cute stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One More Thing

The 26th of April was a Sunday like any other Sebastian had endured in the past year or so of his involuntary solitude and he had no intention of changing that. Maybe he would take down his good bourbon from the cupboard above the fridge when he settled in for the evening but the idea of _celebrating_ never really crossed his mind. What was there left to celebrate? He might have considered getting good and thoroughly drunk if it hadn't been a work night but ever since the incident with the IA report Sebastian had been more mindful of his drinking. He drank routinely, wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise, but getting _drunk_ was no longer part of the equation. At least not usually. It was so tempting to disregard his better judgement and just drown the big three-nine in some Jim Beam's Devil Cut, but he never got the opportunity.

Stepping into his apartment on the fourth floor, dry cleaning-in-hand, Sebastian froze in his doorway. The smell of food struck him first before the sounds of sizzling and the clatter of utensils in the kitchen alerted him to unexpected company. Sebastian was almost embarrassed that he hadn't noticed the noise before coming in but that was quickly replaced with irritation. Sebastian hooked the hangers of his clothes on a peg beside his coat and didn't bother with his shoes as he locked up and stepped inside.

He passed the living room and paused a moment at his kitchen table which was uncharacteristically cluttered with paper shopping bags and the unmistakable dark leather of Joseph's bag. Sebastian frowned at the mess and the noise and the implications that all of this had, yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to be honestly upset. Something about this was kind of...exciting. Maybe a little touching, even. He sighed when he recognized the neck of a wine bottle nestled in one of the bags and turned toward the kitchen where Joseph could be heard humming to himself over the sizzle of--vegetables maybe? Sebastian stepped up slowly and hovered at the mouth of the kitchen, just watching his partner a moment with a growing sense of amusement and that peculiar breed of affection that their friendship seemed to foster. Joseph was surprisingly casual, wearing a plain shirt and dark jeans that made even his own sweater look nice, and Sebastian couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his partner in anything but slacks and a button-down. Even his hair looked a little less perfect than usual and it was nice. He looked nice.

Sebastian shook his head and very nearly laughed when he heard Joseph humming a familiar tune and mumbling to himself. he stood and watched until he couldn't contain himself anymore and cleared his throat loudly.

"Joseph, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to keep his voice serious even as he adopted an expectant expression and crossed his arms over his chest.

Joseph startled slightly, looking up from where he was adding more vegetables to what appeared to be stir fry, and staring at Sebastian in momentary surprise before he regained his composure. He was always quick to calm and sometimes Sebastian envied him that skill, though in this particular situation it was obvious that Joseph's usual control was a little weak. He was relaxed. Sebastian almost smiled but managed to keep it from his face.

"Sebastian. I didn't hear you come in," Joseph said and glanced past Sebastian towards the door as he wiped his hands on a dishcloth and turned to face him properly.

"Must have been the singing," Sebastian offered and couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips this time when Joseph glared at him.

"Very funny." Whatever embarrassment Joseph had felt quickly evaporated and his glare was soon replaced with something akin to anticipation. "I was surprised to find you out but was right in assuming you wouldn't be gone long, it seems."

Joseph glanced back at the food and picked up a wooden spoon to move the vegetables around with a renewed burst of steam and sizzling.

Sebastian let his arms drop from his chest and stepped into the kitchen. "That didn't answer my question," he said and stepped up beside the stove where he propped one hip against the counter. Joseph didn't look at him at first and Sebastian found himself using the gap in conversation to notice the way his partner's clothes fit a little too perfectly to ignore (as usual) and how his hands worked with steady precision. Knowing how easily Joseph tended to get himself in trouble, it was always a bit amusing to recognize just how effective and elegant he could be nonetheless. But that was Joseph for you.

Joseph frowned, a small, tight expression as if Sebastian's question had bothered him, and set the spoon aside as he spoke up.

"It's your birthday and you neglected to make plans."

"Maybe I didn't want to make plans." Sebastian's response was curt and sharper than he had intended it to be and he could see Joseph's brow furrow deeper and his lips press tightly as he looked up at him.

"Maybe," Joseph said, "but, having not been informed of what you wanted I took the liberty of following our usual birthday plans." Joseph met his stare steadily and Sebastian could _feel_ the bite of irritation in Joseph's words more than hear them. He remembered leaving work on Friday in a foul mood after he and Joseph had exchanged words over Sebastian's growing obsession over his wife's murder case and he scowled at the feeling that Joseph was somehow blaming _him_ for needing to intrude.

" _Excuse me_ for not telling you my day-by-day plans." Sebastian sneered and fire flared behind Joseph's dark eyes a moment, though it was short-lived and seemed to leave him with his heavy sigh.

"I've celebrated your birthday with you every year since we became partners, Sebastian." Joseph tugged at the crew neck of his shirt and Sebastian watched his bare fingers fidget slightly. They were so telling without their leather gloves to hide beneath and Sebastian realized that Joseph hadn't meant to cause any irritation. Of course he hadn't, he was making dinner for him for Christ's sake.

"I don't see a reason why this year should be any different than the others," Joseph continued and looked up at Sebastian with an unshakeable determination that stirred up that odd affection again and left Sebastian feeling a bit guilty.

Sebastian didn't say anything and reached out across the stove to take up the spoon and stir the vegetables, gently moving to nudge Joseph out of the way with his hip. Joseph moved aside reluctantly and sighed at Sebastian's persistence.

"Go set the table and I can finish this," Sebastian said after a few moments of stirring. It was a familiar recipe, simple, but one that he loved and the thought that Joseph remembered was--he wouldn't call it thrilling but it was odd how much he appreciated something so small. He contemplated that a moment, watching the shrimp fry alongside all the rest and thinking about how good it felt to have Joseph over. Even if he hadn't been expecting him, and even if this put a damper on his drinking plans, it was very...comforting. He missed this.

Sebastian turned the stove off with a soft click and frowned at the reality of his feelings. He missed his life before all of his loss, he missed his baby girl, missed his wife, and he missed Joseph. He could count the number of times they'd gotten together outside of work since his wife's death on one hand, and it had been months. There was something terribly wrong about that, something almost unhealthy not only for him but for Joseph. He'd been terribly selfish as of late.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes against the knowledge of his own mistakes that piled higher and higher on his shoulders.

"Sebastian."

He looked up at the sound of Joseph's voice and found his partner standing next to him with a dark bottle of wine in his hands.

"I...well, anyway, happy birthday Sebastian. Perhaps a little less of a surprise and more of a bother, but I hope it can still be a good evening for you," Joseph said and held out the bottle for Sebastian to take. It was heavy as he cradled it in his hands and brushed a thumb over the label. He looked up in surprise as he realized what it was.

"Merlot? Joseph, what the hell?" The bottle had to be worth more than Joseph should spend on his sorry ass but Sebastian wasn't about to feel too badly. He might not get his top-shelf bourbon but a glass or two of this stuff with Joseph suddenly seemed much more enjoyable. Something in his expression must have betrayed his appreciation because when he looked at Joseph again he looked exceedingly pleased with himself. Joseph's smile was small and almost smug as he silently celebrated his victory.

"This is...damn, thanks Joseph." Sebastian tapped his fingers against the bottle a few moments and gave his head a little shake.

"You're welcome, Sebastian. I thought it might be a good reprieve from everything, though the meal doesn't even come close to living up to the wine." Joseph chuckled and retrieved two of the forgotten wine glasses hidden at the back of the cupboard. He rinsed them out and rummaged around in the silverware drawer for a corkscrew while Sebastian got his act together enough to make their plates and clear the remaining bags from the table.

The table was set, wine was poured and Sebastian found himself sitting at his kitchen table for the first time in nearly a year. Even when Myra had been here they hadn't shared much time together, much less had dinner together like this. It seemed too intimate a task, too personal, too close to what they had had before the fire, so Myra had avoided it and maybe he had too. His marriage had been so frail but he had loved Myra so much and thinking about all of that was never good for his state of mind. So he turned his attention elsewhere.

Joseph sat across from him, his posture as straight and structured as ever, though Sebastian noticed that he drained his glass rather quickly. Joseph didn't drink often but when he did Sebastian always found it amusing how his grip on composure loosened and how his wit tended to bleed into sass and sarcasm. A tipsy Joseph was great company.

Sebastian smiled into his own glass and listened as Joseph spoke about one thing or the other. It was gentle conversation, not altogether necessary or meaningful but there, and even when they didn't speak there was that overarching sense of comfort that left Sebastian feeling at home. It was funny to him that he hadn't been able to make it through a meal with his wife but here he was enjoying one with his friend, his partner. Even if that dinner was stir fry and expensive wine.

Time passed in that pleasant haze and the low buzz of alcohol warmed his blood and let his thoughts flow more freely than he would have liked. Joseph looked good in blue and everything about the way he moved and spoke reminded Sebastian of the good times when Sundays spent watching football and taking trips to the park were normal. For a moment he remembered Joseph's wide smile when he got to hold Lily for the first time and how much he spoiled her.

"You're staring, Sebastian," Joseph said and looked a little too okay with it. Sebastian didn't offer an excuse and Joseph didn't ask for one before continuing. "I'm glad you let me stay. I...I'll be honest, Seb, I was worried you would turn me away."

Sebastian frowned at Joseph's words and the look of relief on his partner's face.

"Why did you think that?"

Joseph settled him in a sad stare.

"You've been very...reclusive--and it's not that I don't see why but even understanding the reasons behind it doesn't make it any easier when my attempts at help are rejected." Joseph paused only a moment before hurrying on, obviously picking up on the guilt and frustration that his words could cause. "I just really wanted to do this--to spend time with you, Seb. Especially on your birthday." Joseph must have really been feeling the Merlot, Sebastian thought, because the look Joseph gave him now was something dangerously close to longing and maybe Sebastian was just making something out of nothing. He gave his head a little shake and tried not to feel uneasy about those little parts of him that responded to Joseph in ways he couldn't excuse. They were friends, good friends, and Sebastian didn't want to foul that with his lonely needs.

He pushed his plate to the middle of the table and rubbed a hand down his face. There had been a time in his life when he wouldn't have even considered turning Joseph away at the door but things weren't so simple these days. If he had started drinking before Joseph showed up...

"It's just another birthday, Joseph," Sebastian said but it was difficult for him to think of it that way now. One of his favorite meals, wine, company he needed more than he was willing to admit--it was a birthday made significant by Joseph's consideration.

Joseph didn't respond to Sebastian's mumbling and it seemed to do little to dampen that look in his eyes, especially when he leaned over to rummage in the discarded paper bags.

"One more thing," he said and when he set the boxes on the table he looked excited, as if they were _his_ presents wrapped in red and blue paper.

"God damnit, Joseph--"

"No, Seb, please, just..." Joseph nudged the gifts across the table expectantly and while his smile was small it spoke volumes. "This one first." He tapped the top present and sat back in his chair to watch.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Hell, you didn't have to do _any_ of this," Sebastian insisted and glared at him as if it were all some great inconvenience though the smooth feeling of wrapping paper under his fingers was oddly nostalgic.

Joseph and Myra had been notorious for planning birthday parties and were a team to be feared when it came to surprises. Now that Myra was gone it was up to Joseph to pick up the slack and he seemed to be going above and beyond to do so.

The boxes were long and wide, obviously meant for clothes, and surprisingly heavy so that Sebastian cast Joseph questioning stares as he tore the paper free and wadded it up. The box itself was plain and lined with light blue paper that parted under his touch to reveal soft black cotton. Sebastian stared at the shirt a moment as if he couldn't compute what it was he was seeing. He reached in carefully, rubbing the fabric between his fingers and lifting the shirt up to watch the buttons gleam slightly in the poor light of the dining room.

"Jesus, Joseph, this is..." Sebastian shook his head, spotting something more folded neatly at the bottom of the box. There was a matching pair of slacks in equally dark and fine material and Sebastian knew that these weren't like the old clothes he usually wore.  He looked up at Joseph accusingly and opened his mouth to complain but Joseph was quick to stop him by nudging the other gift towards him. Sebastian didn't look at it for a long moment, watching that triumphant excitement burn in Joseph's eyes and leak through the thin cracks of his composure.

"You're not done yet," Joseph said and even his voice sounded amused and slightly impatient.

"I see that..." Sebastian grumbled and settled the shirt back in its box gently before reaching for his second gift. This box was lighter but he had the sinking suspicion that it wouldn't be any less extravagant and far beyond what he deserved. He hesitated a moment, unwrapping this gift much slower and opening it cautiously, as if he expected something to jump out at him.

"Joseph...you're unbelievable."

Inside was a tie and vest, the final components for "proper" work attire, according to Joseph's standards, and it was a little overwhelming. Sebastian set the red tie aside, making sure to fold it neatly on his new shirt, and held the vest up to admire the light gray fabric. Of course Joseph would go all out like this with a whole outfit, of all things. Sebastian didn't even question whether or not it fit, he knew it would, Joseph was meticulous with the fine details. He lowered the vest enough to stare at Joseph across the table in shock. Sebastian's first reaction was to fold them all up and give them back--they were far too expensive for him and the idea of Joseph spending so much just for him almost felt painful, but when he looked at Joseph he was so happy. He was smiling and Sebastian hadn't seen him this pleased in so long. It was contagious and soon Sebastian was smiling too, though more hesitantly.

"This had to have cost a fortune, Joseph. How am I supposed to accept all of this? And the wine too."

Joseph started shaking his head before Sebastian finished speaking and rose to his feet to gather up the dishes.

"Don't worry about that. You deserve some new clothes, Seb and it will be refreshing." Joseph reached for their wine glasses but ultimately decide to leave them and went into the kitchen to drop the other dishes off in the sink as if he hadn't just given Sebastian a couple hundred dollars worth of gifts. Sebastian looked after him, still a bit shocked, and rose to his feet to follow.

"Joseph, really, I can't--" he stopped suddenly to avoid running into Joseph as he came back out of the kitchen and the close proximity only made it more difficult to deny Joseph's hopeful expression.

Joseph propped his hands on his hips and met Sebastian's gaze with determination and it was at that moment that Sebastian realized he had no choice but to accept the gifts. To deny them would only offend Joseph and after all his partner had done for him Sebastian refused to cause him any grief.

"At least try them on," Joseph said and waved a hand back towards the table. "I want to be sure they fit properly and that you like them."

"I'm sure they fit, and I know for a fact you wouldn't pick out anything that would look bad on me, so..." Sebastian smiled when he won a small chuckle from his tipsy partner and he stepped back to let Joseph walk back to the table. When Joseph held up the black shirt, Sebastian knew that he expected him to try them on _right now_.

"Oh...well...I'm not really in prime condition for this sort of thing," Sebastian said, feeling like he'd have to scrub up in the shower and shave at the very least before he would feel worthy of something this nice. Joseph waved off that idea entirely, already unbuttoning the shirt for him to put on.

"Don't be outrageous. They're just clothes and you look fine to me."

Sebastian arched a brow at Joseph's comment and eyed him a moment before he gathered up the hem of his sweater and pulled it up over his head. He tossed the old thing on one of the chairs and tried to tame his hair before he turned back to take the shirt when Joseph offered it.

The fabric felt cool and soft against his skin and settled nicely on his shoulders. He buttoned it quickly and looked up to see if Joseph was satisfied but found only more expectations.

"You want me to put it _all_ on? Right here in the dining room?" Sebastian nearly laughed at the idea, though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I think you should try it all on,  but I can look away if you'd like."

The challenge in Joseph's tone--in his expression--was enough to make Sebastian smirk.

"Nah, that's fine. You've seen my sorry ass in all kinds of undress, anyway," he said, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping out of them. "Don't see why this time should be any different." Even as he said it he caught the look on Joseph's face, something small and fleeting that made him feel...sexy.

Sebastian put on the slacks, tucked his shirt in neatly, and shrugged on the gray vest. As he finished with the buttons he realized that Joseph was right, this was refreshing. It was nice to feel fresh cotton on his skin and even nicer to feel Joseph's appreciative gaze. He hadn't been looked at like this since before the accident and, God, it was nice.

Sebastian smoothed out the vest, tightened the buckle in the back slightly and held his arms out.

"Joseph, really this is all just too...nice..." He looked down at himself, adjusted one of his cuffs and arched a brow when Joseph stepped up to him. The tie was looped around his neck and Joseph was tucking it under his collar before he knew it, buttoning the top-most button of his shirt and working the red silk into a tidy knot at the hollow of his throat. It was just a tie and this was just Joseph and all of this was just a Sunday evening but meeting Joseph's stare and feeling his fingers smoothing the tie against his chest was something else entirely. He was so close.

"Not too nice at all," Joseph insisted and his voice was low, personal. Just for him. Sebastian watched him closely, studied the way his eyes traveled over his chest and how Joseph's breathing changed slightly. It grew quicker, shorter, and Sebastian felt it's rhythm mirror that of the thumping in his chest.

"Affection" could only go so far and the thrill that Joseph's stare enticed strained the term. Sebastian lifted his hands, reached for him, and Joseph took a step back. He might have complained if Joseph hadn't taken the space and opportunity to give him a good once-over.

Sebastian took in a deep breath that stuttered in his throat and tried not to make too much out of it. It was Joseph, just Joseph, Joseph and new clothes, and too much Merlot on a Sunday evening.

Sebastian distracted himself by looking down at his shoes that he'd failed to remove and noticing all of the scuffs and imperfections.

"What do you think? Seems like you've got good taste, but we already knew that." Sebastian chuckled and it sounded strange to his own ears, low, a bit huskier than it needed to be. He cleared his throat and tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants while Joseph took his time in appreciating his handiwork.

Joseph took a moment to respond, had trouble getting his brain to cooperate and Sebastian couldn't help himself. He took a step forward, another, got up close enough that Joseph had to look up at him.

"You like it?"

Joseph licked his lips and Sebastian made the mistake of watching.

"Yes. I think it fits you perfectly," Joseph said. "You look..." He seemed to catch himself and looked away.

Sebastian shook his head, wasn't about to let this go, to let it slide by when they were so close and it felt so right. To be wanted was a powerful thing. To be loved would be...

The word struck him as outrageous and inappropriate, but oddly fitting.

"What?" Sebastian was close enough that he could hear Joseph's breath catch and he smiled.

Joseph looked up at him, recognized their proximity and looked as though he might back off but couldn't quite escape Sebastian's stare.

"Handsome." Joseph's voice was hardly audible and gave Sebastian the excuse of leaning closer when Joseph repeated himself. "You look handsome like this, Sebastian..."

"Just like this?" Sebastian couldn't help his teasing but didn't expect Joseph's ready response.

" _Especially_ like this," Joseph said and he lifted his hands, hesitated.

"Joseph?" Sebastian tilted his head, tried to look at him properly but Joseph stared steadily at Sebastian's chest, tried to hide the quickness of his breathing and the thinning of his resolve.

"Thank you for trying it on, I'm glad it fits," Joseph said.

Sebastian frowned, feeling as though Joseph meant to dismiss this feeling--the affection that was more than affection. They'd played this game before, Sebastian realized, on a mostly unconscious level and had fostered this for years.

"Yeah, me too." Sebastian didn't know what else to say in the charged silence and for a while they just stood like that, so close yet not quite touching beyond the press of Joseph's fingers against his chest. Sebastian didn't like this waiting.

"Joseph."

Joseph didn't hesitate in meeting Sebastian's gaze this time and when he did Sebastian could see the next few minutes unfolding in his eyes. He didn't have to worry about Joseph ignoring this-- actually, Joseph had probably been aware of this _thing_ long before he had. Something about that sent a shock through Sebastian's system and whatever preconceived notion of caution he'd been harboring left him in a gush of hot breath.

Joseph's eyes dipped, traced his mouth, came back up and then Sebastian was caressing his face and watching his eyes flutter behind the thick frames of his glasses. Joseph's cheek was warm beneath the brush of his fingertips, and his hair soft when they combed through it and drew him closer.

The way Joseph’s head tilted, the feel of his hands gripping at Sebastian's new shirt and tugging, it all felt so eager, quietly demanding things that Sebastian was more than willing to provide. When their lips met it was soft, closed-mouthed and something so terribly gentle that Sebastian couldn't bring himself to pull away. Joseph was the one to lean back slightly so their noses touched and his lips brushed over the stubble of Sebastian's cheek.

"Sebastian." Joseph's voice ghosted along his jaw and he kissed the scar on his lip, dropped back down to Sebastian's mouth and they were kissing again. Sebastian curled his arm around Joseph's waist, dragged him up flush against him and felt his gasp against his tongue when mouths opened and words like affection, friend, love, all dissolved into the act of twining tongues and sucking lips.

Joseph's fingers were against his neck and up through his hair and Sebastian wondered how he'd lived without this for so long. When they parted for breath it was only just and the look in Joseph's eyes was one of hunger that Sebastian had never noticed before. Sebastian brushed a thumb over Joseph's cheek and the smile he won was small and breathless and full of love.

"Happy birthday, Seb," Joseph whispered and Sebastian leaned forward, rested their foreheads together and smiled.

“Yeah. Thanks, Joseph.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at ending "short stories" so there you go.  
> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading~


End file.
